Slipped Out!
by Helga-Rules
Summary: This is my second Hey Arnold FanFiction, and I really hope you like it! It takes place a few months after the FTI building, and Arnold and Helga are finishing 4th grade. It is when Mr. Simmons partners up Helga and Arnold for a cooking assiginment!Love it
1. Chapter 1: Back In School!

This is my second Hey Arnold FanFiction, and I really hope you like it! It takes place a few months after the FTI building, and Arnold and Helga are finishing 4th grade. It is when Mr. Simmons partners up Helga and Arnold for a cooking assiginment and Helga and Arnold have a fight and Arnold says some nasty things about Helga, and Helga just breaks down crying and everything that she kept a secret from Arnold, just **Slipped Out!** I hope you like it and enjoy!

Chapter 1: Back In School

It is June 1st in Hillwood, almost summer, (This author's B-Day is in summer!), and only one more month until they graduate, and Helga decides that this is her last chance to tell Arnold how she feel's about him. _I've got to tell him before school is over! That is my promise!_ As Helga got ready for school, Arnold was just getting finished. _Man! One more month, and school is out! I can't wait!_ Arnold headed downstairs for breakfast, and Helga does the same. "Girl! Get down here and eat your flapjacks!" booms her father. "Ok, Bob! I'm coming! Criminy, do you always have to shout? And just so you know, I have a name!" Bob just slaps a huge stack of pancakes on Helga's plate and walks out of the kitchen. "Miriam, I'm going to work, The beeper emporium is having a huge school's out sale, 1 percent off the beepers! People are going to be eating out of the palm of hand!" Bob took a small pancake and walked out. Miriam woke up from her position on the counter and sleepily said "Wh-what?" "Well, I'm ready for school! Later, Miriam!" Miriam had fallen asleep again but woke up in time to say, "Huh? Oh! Goodbye, honey!.. I need a smoothie." As Helga walked to school, she saw him! Arnold, the center of her every thought! The purpose of her every action! _This is it! Tell Arnold you love him! This is your moment! _Helga ran on the other side of the street to greet him. "Hey, football-head! How's tricks?'' Arnold looked up and saw her walking toward him. "Um, hey Helga! I was just walking to school. Want to walk with me?" Helga's heart skipped a beat! Arnold just invited her to walk with him! But Helga remained calm and collected and cooly said, "Where did you get such a crazy idea like that? Me, walk with you? Well, I'm in a good mood so I guess I can walk with you, but don't say I never did you any favors!" Arnold just said, "Whatever you say, Helga!" - To Be Continued -

Well, did you like it? I hope so, because I need at least 4 reviews for the next chapter:)


	2. Chapter 2: Little Problems!

I'll be nice and give you chapter 2! Hope you love it!

Chapter 2: Little Problems

As Helga and Arnold walked to school they stopped by Lila's house. "Uh, Arnold? Why are we here?" Arnold knocked on the door. "Oh, didn't I mention that I was picking Lila up?" Helga frowned. "Why? Can't Little Miss CowGirl go to school by herself?" "Man, Helga! Can't you just deal with her this once?" Helga just shrugged. "If you don't mind, I think I would rather not hear Miss Ever So Perfect talk after I ate! Later!" and with that Helga ran away from the house into an alley. She pulled out her locket and held it to her chest. "Oh, Arnold! Why must you fall in love with that Lila!" "Yes?'' said Lila, when Arnold and her were walking past. "Oh, hi, Helga! I'm ever so happy to see you!" Helga was just standing there frozen, with her head full of different thoughts. _Had Arnold seen my locket? Why is she talking to me? Why did Lila intterupt instead of Brainy? _"I...uh...I was just..." Helga realized her shoe was untied. "Just tying my shoe! That's it! I was just tying my shoe!" Helga quickly tied her shoe and ran out of the alley. "Hey, there is school! Gotta go!" Helga walked fast onto the school steps, and into her classroom. She sat down right next to Phoebe, her best friend. "Moshi moshi, Helga!" Helga groaned. "No japanese, today, Phoebe. I'm not feeling well." "Oh. Ok!" Mr. Simmons, followed by Arnold, came in the room. "Hello, class!" The class sighed and said "Hello, Mr. Simmons." "Well, class, we are going to have a very special day today! We are going into the special world of cooking! We are going to pair up two very special kids, who will make a very special food! Let's start pairing!" Mr. Simmons pulled out a basket full of slips of paper. He pulled out pieces of paper with names on it. "1st pair, Harold and Rhonda." Harold and Rhonda both groaned. "2nd pair, Eugenge and Sheena." Eugene and Sheena smiled at each other.

Mr. Simmons took the last piece of paper out of the basket. "Ok! The last special partnership is..." Arnold had his fingers crossed for Lila. _Lila! Lila! Lila! Lila! _Helga had hre fingers crossed too! _Arnold! Arnold! Arnold! Arnold! "..._Arnold and Helga!"

"Ok, so I'll come to your house to work on our project!" Helga said. It was after school and they were walking home. "Ok, how's about 5:00?" Arnold said. "Ok! See you there!"  
As Arnold walked home he thought,_ Maybe this won't be so bad! Maybe.. -_To Be Continued-

Do you love it? Enjoy! Need some more reviews: p


End file.
